


愚人船

by tbod



Series: 孤独な巡礼 [6]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbod/pseuds/tbod
Summary: 你会投身于疯狂吗？是的。我会自愿选择疯狂。
Relationships: Emiya Kiritsugu/Kotomine Kirei
Series: 孤独な巡礼 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010988
Kudos: 2





	愚人船

愚人船  
Narrenschiff

1.  
有人说卫宫切嗣总是思考得太少，而他的宿敌言峰绮礼则相反，他思考得太多。  
这是胡说八道——如果切嗣知道这个评价，他大概会直接这样反驳。不过，那天在街上遇见言峰绮礼的时候，他的确什么也没想。  
那年春天相当寒冷。没完全从德国时差中调整回来的切嗣被一个电话从睡梦中唤醒：电话是从士郎的班主任那里打来的，年轻的女老师委婉又不失坚决地希望他尽快抽时间到学校来一趟。  
切嗣没想过这种情况。一直以来，士郎都是个勤恳而听话的孩子，切嗣从没想过他会在学校遇到问题。他试图问出士郎是否闯了什么祸，但老师只是语焉不详。  
“因为知道您工作忙碌，所以，您今天有空的话便请过来，不用另作安排。”  
于是他一口应下。在衣柜里找出最后一套没被糟糕的熨烫手艺毁掉的西装，切嗣匆匆梳理了头发就赶向镇上的学校——然后，在三岔路口，他遇见了言峰绮礼。  
说实话，青年的模样两年来已经变了不少，卫宫切嗣作为魔术师的部分也不那么灵敏了，否则他早应认出男人——而不是被这样堵在街上之后才开始顾左右而言他。  
“看来你过得不错，卫宫切嗣。”  
瞪着一双死鱼眼的神父将他上下打量一遍，目光让切嗣浑身不舒服，而且——  
我们很熟吗？除了之前作为敌手在圣杯战争里相遇、还有不知为何我给了你一枪但你又活蹦乱跳地出现在这儿的这两个事实，我可看不出我们之间还有什么需要沟通——当然，如果言峰绮礼打的是复仇的主意，就要另外考量。  
但是青年并没有杀意。他脸上的表情——如果让卫宫切嗣非要找一个形容词的话，没错，是“惊诧”。  
“……你好。”最终挤出一句问候用语，切嗣发现除了头发略长了些之外，总是一套制服的代行者似乎也终于懂得照顾一下路人的心情来披件大衣了，“到冬木公干？”他又补上一句，同时不动声色地打量了一下四周的退路。  
言峰绮礼收起了一开始的惊讶表情，恢复死板的面孔：“我已长期派驻于此。”  
确实理解了这几个音节的含义之后，切嗣骤然升起了与食肉动物比邻而居的心理压力。事实上他完全没有预料到这一情况。按照言峰绮礼的资历，他以为男人一早已在战后返回了代行者的岗位。  
当然事情总有例外。也许，那位在圣杯战争中不幸殉职的老神父最后的心愿便是自己的儿子可以安稳地继承自己的职位……诸如此类。  
“幸会。”  
切嗣干巴巴地说。他满脑子仍然转着士郎的事——面前的男人不啻为一道来自过去的幻影，一道和他现在世界完全无涉的蜃景。在言峰绮礼的面前——他甚至还不动声色地看了眼自己的手表，计算着现下的时间和到学校的距离。  
言峰忽然笑了。  
“看来你相当着急。”  
这话里包含的寒意将切嗣当头泼醒。潜藏于深处的魔术师杀手机警地抬起了头：嘿。这可不是做梦。你想死在这儿吗？  
习惯性地、切嗣扯出微笑：“并不是什么急事。我之前一直没有碰到你。”  
“我不常过桥。今天是因为一些杂事。”  
切嗣强迫自己尽量放松，内里却绷紧了弦。他现在想起他是怎么一枪崩在男人胸口——尽管没什么真实感。这是准备好的复仇序曲？偏偏言峰绮礼的样子失望更大于愤怒。再说那并没造成什么实质性的伤害，男人现在看起来比他更健康——至于爱丽——  
他强硬掐断思绪。  
不。卫宫切嗣和言峰绮礼之间不存在任何令人执着的关系。什么也没有。尽管他一向无法理解言峰绮礼的思维方式（在战争中这曾经令他恐惧），但此时一切已经无关紧要。  
就算男人是个疯子，那也不会对“卫宫切嗣”产生任何影响——  
这么想的时候，言峰似乎终于决定表现出正常的一面。神父后退了一步：  
“你和之前判若两人。”  
很多人都会这样说。  
切嗣没有回答，而是礼貌地点了点头，请神父原谅自己的失礼之后便告别向学校的方向走去。卷起的冷风使他竖起了衣领，冬日森林的寒气还渗在他的骨头缝里，驱着他瑟瑟地打了个冷战。转过弯去的时候他看见言峰绮礼还站在原地望向这边——这和他已经无关，可切嗣还是短暂地好奇起了对方眼中所见的他究竟是何模样，一个落魄的中年男人，也许？  
这总归无关紧要。

见到士郎的班主任时切嗣不出所料地发现了对方潜藏的一丝不满。他连忙道歉（虽然错不全在他）。班主任仍十分年轻，穿一身带两条白色镶边的枣红色运动服，头发一丝不苟地扎在后面，嘴角严肃地抿起，以致整个人看起来都老了几岁——做一群小孩子的老师不是件容易的事情，切嗣不由这样想。  
“卫宫先生，今天请您过来是因为士郎的事。”班主任开门见山后又犹豫了下，“您似乎经常出差……？”  
“是的，因为工作的原因……”  
“您知道士郎在学校卷进欺凌事件了吗？”  
事实上切嗣一无所知。  
“请问，”他惶然开口，像是忽然面对生活中平空扯开的巨大裂口，“到底是怎样的事件……”  
“士郎一开始并非受害者。”在他的惶然面前班主任反而平静下来，“您可能也并未注意到我是新任老师罢。之前的老师因为一些情况而疏于对学生的管理……在那时，班上有个特别弱小的孩子总是被另外几个素行不良的孩子指使去跑腿，或许还有一些欺凌行为。”  
切嗣点点头——这种事现在已经几乎说不上是新闻了。  
“很遗憾，大多数孩子都对这一行为表现出了漠视态度。也许他们害怕引火烧身。士郎开始并没有注意到这点，但当他注意到之后，他开始去庇护那个孩子。”投射过来的目光是否略带不安？“他站出来，据理力争，要求那几个欺凌人的家伙收敛行为。”  
“我认为这是好事。”  
老师沉默了片刻：“但后来欺凌的对象转向了他。”  
切嗣不知如何回答。他茫茫然搜寻记忆，无法找到士郎哪怕一丝带伤出现的痕迹——这也难怪，他太久都在国外，只将士郎拜托给藤村一家。在作为父亲这点上他从未合格过。  
“……如果我能……帮上什么忙的话。”他几乎是困难地开口，“我知道，因为我工作的缘故……”  
老师摇了摇头。  
“我觉得问题并不是欺凌……或别的什么。我可以向您保证这种行为已经停止了，但是，我不觉得士郎那个孩子是‘正常’的。”  
切嗣抬起眼睛望向对方。这终于来了，——在心底，有个细小声音说着。  
“即使遭到欺凌……即使被他保护的那个孩子所背叛，士郎也从未表现出难过的情绪。他没有退缩过。生气、抗拒、哭泣——诸如此类的负面情绪，从未在他身上见过。士郎是个勇敢的孩子，但是，真的仅仅是勇敢吗？”  
……仅仅是勇敢吗？  
切嗣似乎能看到孩子那双明亮的眼睛。他颤抖一下，没有回答。  
“我做了一些调查。”老师抿紧了唇，不信任终于从完美的外壳下冒了出来，“我知道士郎并不是您的亲生儿子。您是否想过，他仍然为那场火灾所苦？”  
“多谢您的好意。”切嗣听见自己的声音——那几乎让他感到陌生，“我会带他去心理医生那里。也请您不要和他说起我来过，我不想给他增添更大的心理负担。”

2.

圣杯战争已经结束一年有余——而普通的日常生活仍在继续。愿望未曾实现。灾难亦没有降临的迹象。言峰绮礼成功地获得了常驻于冬木教会的资格。这并没有想象中容易，他需要继续在最大限度内继续代行者的工作以换取这一重要职位；不过，一度为魔术所污染的他也不适合再回到教会的中心了——甚至（据他的熟人说）教会还考虑了他死去父亲的愿望。  
父亲真的曾经有过让自己的独生子稳定下来的愿望吗？言峰绮礼对此一无所知。他总以为对神明的服侍才是言峰一系能追逐的最大荣耀，因此父亲应该是满意他作为代行者的选择的。他试图想象父亲听到这件事的表情却失败了：老人的面容已经慢慢在记忆中模糊并远去，就像他的妻子一样。  
现在他已无法记起她健康的模样。  
这事实让男人微笑起来——似乎是同居人潜移默化的影响，他已经越来越擅长于这个表情了。事实上，将要到来的愉悦也保证了绮礼的心情上扬；他带着虚伪的微笑，举手按响了远坂家的门铃。  
不一会儿门就打开了。远坂凛身穿整洁的白色衬衫和深红色的短裙，头发一丝不乱地扎成两束，一脸严肃地仰视着他：“很慢呢，绮礼。”  
“路上遇到了些事。”熟稔地跟着远坂走近玄关，绮礼照常问着，“师母在哪里？”  
“在客厅。”  
凛闷声回答。  
他一语不发走进客厅。这里布置仍和昔日一样不变分毫。围着米色披肩的女人听到脚步声就匆匆站起身，双手颤抖着在胸前交握：“绮礼君……！真是打扰你了，但是，你知道我丈夫去了哪儿吗？我已经一连好几天找不到他，这真奇怪，他从前从不会这样，他至少会告诉我不要担心……”  
“请勿担心。”  
对于这重复发生的场景已经驾轻就熟，绮礼伸手按住远坂葵瘦削肩膀：“老师是去伦敦开会，回来时候遇上了普通的班机延误。老师特地和我联系，让我来通知您。”  
墨绿色的瞳孔恍惚地摇晃了一下。谎言化作了虚幻之花的肥料。深深地叹了口气，远坂葵仿佛换了个人一般从焦虑中挣脱出来，温和慈爱的笑容再度攀上她苍白面容：“原来……是这样啊。并不是做梦。这太好了。”  
“是的。请您不要担心。”  
远坂葵点点头，温驯坐在米黄色印花沙发上。但那追着她的真实又再度赶上来，恐惧冰冷的手指再一次掐住她的咽喉：“——他有说过什么时候能回来吗？”  
“也许是明天。”  
“明天？那很快了……我还有许多事没做。怎么办？我得去买东西——”  
“请您不要焦急。”绮礼劝慰着，眼角余光注意到凛正端着茶盘进来：  
“母亲，请您先喝些茶吧。”  
远坂葵神游一样接过了杯子，小口啜饮琥珀色的液体。远坂凛一言不发地看着她的母亲——不一会儿，加入其中的魔药起了作用，她仍坐在那里，但眼神已经渐渐涣散下去，身体也渐渐倒向一边。远坂凛等到葵完全睡着，才从一旁拿出毛毯盖在她身上，然后抬头对绮礼说：  
“到书房来吧。”  
自然。就算他是被叫来救急的，远坂凛也不会疏忽作为主人的礼节。绮礼好奇过那个远坂时臣究竟是如何成功将优雅的信条灌输给幼小女儿——这也没什么奇怪。他曾经也那样仰望过父亲。  
甚至是现在。  
他截断了思绪，如往常那般随远坂凛走入书房，其中陈设一如既往，未曾做出半点更动。绮礼站在书柜前浏览着远坂时臣留下藏书，貌似不经意地提出：“也许你应该考虑将她送进疗养院。这对你来说太辛苦了。”  
凛挺直脊背的样子像只被踩了尾巴的猫。  
“她是我的母亲。你不觉得说这样的话过分了吗？”  
绮礼没有道歉。此时远坂凛还必须依赖他：她名义上的监护人，魔术上的老师，远坂家财产的管理人，能够在葵陷入歇斯底里之前将她拉回安全梦幻世界的人，更是陪伴她们母女定期接受心理诊疗的人。事实上，每一次凛的表情都让他足够愉快，这至少弥补了他来往的路途。  
凛的愤怒很快平息下去，而恢复了平时的自持神态。尽管绮礼几乎能听到她默默念诵家训的声音。  
“多谢。麻烦你今天过来。”  
他颔首接受感谢。  
“下周三我会按时过来。还是那位医生？”  
凛错开视线。一溜细白牙齿短暂咬进唇里，旋即松开——远坂不会允许长时间的失控：“请务必准时，医生可不像我一样有耐心。”

回到教堂之时他恰好见到那位王者。  
吉尔伽美什闲散躺在沙发上——言峰绮礼本以为他又如往日般沉迷于综艺和电玩，但今天他似乎只是悠闲坐在那里。王难得的休息日。  
绮礼本想和平常一般走过，但却被出声叫住：“今天遇到什么好事了吗？”  
“没有。……怎么？”他多少有些惊讶。  
“哼。我还以为你今天终于成功把那愚蠢的女人打发到疗养院了。”  
“还没有。”被这么说了绮礼才回忆起昨天他曾经如何计划通过巧妙要挟让凛下定决心，以便将葵送走来免除一月数次的奔波。但现在他似已全然忘记。  
不可思议。  
吉尔伽美什略抬了抬眉：“在旧都遇到了什么吗？”  
他诚实回答：“我见到了卫宫切嗣。”  
“Saber的Master？”吉尔伽美什略略睁大眼睛，“哼……也罢。虽然愚钝到不可救药，但也未尝没有赏玩的价值。如果不是发现你这块璞玉，本王也许会和他玩玩。”  
“——为了Saber？”  
吉尔伽美什意味深长地笑了笑。  
之前压抑的焦虑不合时宜地涌上。不知为何，辩解已经脱口而出。  
“那个男人现在已经是个废物。”  
吉尔伽美什懒洋洋起身朝门外走去，似乎已经对Master的驽钝感到无须多言。绮礼目送着最古之王离开，眼前却浮起方才所见卫宫切嗣模样。  
都结束了。他想。今天一见——不，早在从爱丽斯菲尔口中得到答案之时他已经明白卫宫切嗣对他而言全无意义。现在这男人更是彻底完蛋了：堕落、软弱、不堪一击——一副完全是普通人的样子——  
他到达了结论，却意外地无法完全释怀。卫宫切嗣犹如一个未解之结沉在他心底深处，一段被强行截断的旧日回忆，一团不能归入明确分类的混沌。也许这是因为他们的战斗并未取得结果，一切停滞在黑泥落下的瞬间。如果有机会他会愿意再和魔术师战上一场——那个身形鬼魅堪可匹敌的男人，而不是现在这个虚无空壳。  
——但那真是空壳吗？  
绮礼注视着空气中的某一点。  
他总会搞明白这个，在下次他遇到切嗣的时候。现在他有别的事情关心——比如，他决定下次要将葵送到疗养院。  
他总得让凛认识到他能有多认真。

3.

其实卫宫切嗣始终怀疑收养士郎是恰切之举——或许，这不过是卫宫切嗣这个可怜男人的自我满足罢了。在他所赖以为生的一切都毁灭之时，他所捉住的唯一一根稻草就是无辜男孩的手。那行为与其说是拯救了卫宫士郎——不如说是将他自己从无尽的绝望中救拔出来。  
直到现在切嗣仍捉着他不放。  
明明连父亲的职责也无法好好履行，为何还会相信自己在这里能尽一份虚伪的义务？  
切嗣坐在起居室矮桌边，下意识按着手中的遥控器。电视里新闻主持人、电视购物广告和重播的老电视剧一起转来转去，无谓的声音碎片在他身边环绕着。  
他没办法停留在这里。他想要帮助士郎——可是他还要再次离开，去德国找伊利亚，以及在别处寻找拆除大圣杯的方式。要做的事情相比他剩余的时间而言太多太多。他永远无法停止奔波，这像是一开始就写在卫宫切嗣的命运里。  
“卫宫先生，”离开学校时士郎班主任所说的话不合时宜在脑中响起，“工作固然重要，但家人却是我们生命不可缺少的部分。如果没有了家人，我们要为谁而努力呢？”  
这一点儿也没有错。  
只是他停不下来。  
“卫宫切嗣”就是只会做“正确”之事的人。  
“——卫宫先生！您，您回来了！”  
轻快的少女声音骤然打断了他的思绪。  
“我就说过老爹回来了，藤姐还不信。”士郎一本正经说着。  
“可是早上时候真的没动静啊……唔。”注意到切嗣正在看她，藤村大河的脸迅速涨红了——不知是因为目光还是因为自己不慎暴露了过来偷窥的事实。  
切嗣笑了——最近，这也变得越来越容易了：“剑道比赛如何，藤村？”  
“当然是第一啦！”剑道少女骄傲挺起胸膛，还挥了挥想象中竹剑，也不管手里还拎着装满蔬菜的袋子——于是土豆胡萝卜就这么落出来滚了半榻榻米，大河的脸一下子红到了新的高度：“抱抱抱抱抱歉！”  
“藤姐总是这样……”士郎嘟囔着，蹲下去捡土豆。他已经习惯于为身边大人忙碌——而不是让大人们来照顾他。他一边捡着，一边注意到切嗣正在看着他。  
“……老爹，今天晚上吃咖喱。不喜欢？”  
“我当然喜欢。”切嗣保证，尽量不让目光露出任何端倪，“最近在学校过得怎么样，士郎？”  
士郎目光闪了一下：“……都很好啊。”  
“真的？有什么有趣的事情吗？”  
士郎想了想：“换了新的老师。是位女老师。”  
“会很凶吗？”  
“不会呀……”士郎抱着一捧土豆认真地说，“但是很严格呢。”  
“同学们都好吗？”  
“唔……都还好。”  
“有朋友的话可以带到家里玩啊。”切嗣起身接过士郎怀中的土豆，“最近老爹会一直在家的。”  
士郎沉默着没有回答。切嗣觉得自己简直在欺负小孩了，于是伸手摸摸他那一头赤铜色短发：“不要着急。——我来洗土豆。”  
“我我我我来帮忙！”大河立刻抱着剩下的胡萝卜高高举手。  
“藤村不要回家吗？”  
“不要，士郎做的东西比较好吃嘛……”  
“藤姐！”士郎一被夸就脸红起来。  
切嗣伸手又揉了把士郎的头发：“看来士郎真的很厉害呐。今天我也来帮忙。”  
没想到这句话招来了士郎和大河的一致瞪视。切嗣清了清嗓子：“我用刀还是很不错的……”  
“总之我来调味就好。”  
士郎一语定音，大河也用力点头。在这种压力下放弃了做饭的野望，转身去洗土豆的切嗣暗地嘀咕着——谁做的咖喱还不都是一样。

那还是去年秋日的事情。  
“这才是真正的不负责任，卫宫。”藤村雷画悠闲地磕磕烟斗，坐在榻榻米上的样子远和社会脱节，“我一个老头子没资格对别人家的事指手画脚，但士郎是你的儿子。你选择收养他。我想那时候你就应该明白这和养只小猫小狗不同。”  
“我知道。”切嗣觉得嘴里满是苦涩。  
一开始收养士郎，主要是担心Avalon会造成影响——现在那东西已经随着Servant的离去而彻底沉寂下去。就算它会在魔术层面上残留某种影响，只要士郎不使用魔术的话就没有关系。但这些没办法对藤村雷画解释。  
切嗣沉默半天才继续下去，“我只是担心……跟着我没办法让士郎变成一个正常人。”  
藤村雷画意味深长地吟哦一声：“正常人……？这世界上可没有几个正常人。”  
切嗣再一次沉默下去。他想起爱丽斯菲尔，想起舞弥，想起他的小女孩——甚至想起了自己的父亲（他并不常想起他）。但他们之间谁能说是完全正常的呢？  
“我也是为人父母的人。我也担心过这样那样的事情……不过，孩子们会好好地成长起来的。比你想得还要快，卫宫，也比你想象得还要强韧。”  
“——老爹？”  
士郎的呼唤声将他从过往回忆里拉了出来。切嗣回头，看见男孩手里正抱着件夹衫：“晚上可是很凉的。”  
“谢谢。”伸手接过外衫披在身上，切嗣拍了拍身侧，“坐一会儿吗？”  
士郎脸上露出喜悦笑容，敏捷在他身边盘腿坐下，不过腰板直挺挺的，丝毫没有依偎过来的意思。  
……这还真是。切嗣想着，顺手展开外衫：“过来吧，你也没穿多少呢。”  
士郎睁大眼睛。那样子就像不敢相信切嗣的好意——但他还是犹犹豫豫靠了过来。孩子特有的、微高的体温不由让切嗣想起伊利亚——但他再次克制住不去想。  
“你还记得第一次叫我老爹的时候吗？”  
士郎嘟囔着什么，似乎是在抗议，又似乎在不好意思。事实上在他收养士郎的最初一段时间内——男孩都无法说话。大火夺去的并不仅仅是他的父母和家园，若不是他确信Avalon的功效，切嗣或许会认为那大火终于还是夺走了男孩的声音。  
但那是心理上的。他带着士郎去做心理咨询，每次在诊所接待室里灰色沙发上等着。那里空气干净，散发着轻微的松木味道，但他却感到窒息。在无声的接待室里，诅咒之声总是更为清晰。  
但士郎最终还是能够说话了。  
他抚摸着孩子的短发，说：“你知道吗？我今天碰见了内山先生。他想知道你最近情况如何……”  
士郎抬起头来。切嗣能感到他身体僵硬起来——他的谎言在孩子面前一眼即可看穿。于是他抬起手扶上士郎的肩膀。  
“这不是什么大事。——我约了下周三。”  
士郎默默低下头去。  
“只是个回访。不会有什么大事的。”他说，对士郎也对自己，“一切都会好起来的。”

4.

周二晚上，言峰绮礼接到了来自远坂宅的电话。  
“明天我们去不了了。”没有问候、寒暄，或者敬语，凛对他说话的方式永远开门见山，“学校有一次重要的学力测验。”  
绮礼知道她在说带葵去医院的那件事。他意识到，现下正是一个多么好的机会：“我想你或许还没给诊所那边致电。我完全可以独自带葵过去。”  
电话那边传来了漫长的沉默。  
“不相信我？”绮礼低笑了一声，“这可真奇怪，凛。移植魔术刻印的时候你甚至是将性命交在了我的手上，但你却不相信我能带你母亲去一趟心理诊所。”  
“母亲需要我。”凛的声音在动摇。  
“你错了。”绮礼无情地戳破谎言，“葵对我的依赖甚至都比你多。”  
“——你竟然——”凛的声音几乎在尖叫边缘了。但是她吞下呜咽，以她那个年纪无法达成的成熟，一字一句迸出：“她需要我。我是她的女儿。”  
绮礼退让一步。把凛逼急了就像在猫伸出爪子的时候还要继续逗弄——绝非明智之举。“你知道这次不去诊所的话就要多等一周。也可能是两周。”  
“可以去直接拿药。”  
“她最近的发作不是更频繁了吗？”聆听着对面的沉默，绮礼无声勾起嘴角，“——你真的不担心吗？”  
许久之后，凛的声音才从话筒彼端传来：  
“……如果你能保证她一点问题也没有地回来。”  
“当然。”绮礼对着虚无微笑着。  
他明天会和医生好好谈谈的。

第二天他一早过了桥来到远坂家。凛已经准备好了——从葵的外套到各种预备材料，叫来的出租车正在门外等着。葵见到绮礼仍然一如既往地寒暄：“言峰君，好久不见。”  
“好久不见。”他简短道，知道葵已经将他上周的来访忘记了。当然她会忘记——那不过是又一次恐慌侵袭，而远坂葵只会望着早已不在的幻影。  
“今天有劳你了。”葵说，半鞠一躬。  
“举手之劳。”  
凛什么也没说，把整理好的提包递给绮礼——病历，瓶装水，还有钱包。即使现在远坂的产业都由绮礼在运作，凛也不会在这种细节上示弱。  
“凛，今天在学校也要乖乖的。”葵回过身来对女儿说着，顺便帮她整理了下衣领，“——我会很快回来。”  
“是的，母亲。”凛轻声说。  
“那我们走了。”葵直起身，走向在玄关等待的绮礼。绮礼注意到凛握紧了手中的书包带子。他轻轻地朝女孩点了点头，带着葵出门坐进了出租。  
其实，作为始作俑者而言，绮礼从来没想过事情会演变为现下状况。远坂葵是个愚蠢的女人——她愚蠢到了竟然以常人之身去相信着自己魔术师的丈夫，又相信着那注定成为远坂敌人的青梅竹马。如果没有葵的契机，也许间桐雁夜根本不会卷入圣杯战争。  
不过，人们总不会想到谴责自己的亲人。如果有选择，所有人都会愿意谴责旁人：那更简单、直接，有效。绮礼几乎感到那天降临在废弃教堂的激情又潜回自己身上，当他看着身边这个温婉的女人破天荒地露出了仇恨和恐惧的面孔的那一刻。  
有一瞬她察觉到了这是自己的错误吗？在被青梅竹马掐住咽喉的时候，她看到了什么？绮礼想要询问，想要拨开远坂葵的外壳去触摸她赤裸的痛苦，但现在这一切已经被疯狂遮蔽了。被毁坏的女人不在了，剩下一个索然无味的空壳。  
这真糟糕：人类太容易就坏掉。  
“……言峰君？”  
葵的声音骤然打破了宁静。  
“是？”  
“你的老师……仍然在英国，是吗？”  
“是的。”  
葵眨着眼睛，像是个刚睡醒的孩子：“我以为……”  
“他现在在英国。”绮礼平板回答道。  
葵皱着眉头，眼睛游移不定。  
“请不用担心。”他伸手按在她纤瘦的肩膀上，“您的丈夫会回来的。”  
“我知道……我知道。”  
她呢喃着，像是重复某句可以让人安心的咒语。  
这时候出租车停了下来。医院已经到了。绮礼没有在意葵的混乱，而是照例交付了车费后带她下车。  
接待处的护士已经在等待：  
“远坂太太吗？请到第三诊室。”  
“需要陪同吗？”绮礼问。  
“医生说远坂太太一个人就可以。请您到这边的等待室来吧。”朝他露出个歉意微笑，护士已经搀过葵的手臂：“远坂太太，请和我过来。”  
绮礼看着她们消失在走廊另一头，才推开等待室的门扉。等到诊疗结束之后他会好好和医生谈一下——而大人们会相信他这个监护人，而不是一个不具有行为能力的未成年人。这事很快就能解决了。  
然后，他看见了坐在等待室之中的卫宫切嗣。  
他几乎听见自己的心脏重重跳了一下（即使它早已平静了这么久）。坐在一边灰色沙发上的男人因为门扉响动的声音抬起头来，死黑色眼眸正迎上他的。  
“言峰……绮礼。”  
他念出了他的名字，表情甚至有一点困惑：“为什么你会在这里？”  
绮礼不知道自己是怎么想的。他鬼使神差在男人对面沙发上坐下——隔着整个屋子。  
“我送人过来看病。——你知道，远坂时臣的妻子。”  
切嗣脸上的表情显然写着不知道：“怎么？”  
“她疯了。”绮礼直接回答，满意看到切嗣几不可见地畏缩了一下，才补充，“你知道，大多数人都死了。”  
切嗣的表情变得冰冷。他的手指微微张合，像是抚摸着并不存在的枪械。这让绮礼微笑起来。  
现在这个卫宫切嗣才像是他所认识的男人。  
“我真高兴你还记得。”他说出来才发现这话竟然多么认真，“上次见你几乎把我吓到了。我相信阿契博尔特和雨生龙之介也会一样惊讶——甚至老师对你的评价都要更改了。‘魔术师杀手’居然也会有正常人的一面。——你在开玩笑吗？”  
切嗣直视着绮礼，一个来自过去的幻影和现实的叠合，甚至声音也仿佛也有了回音。  
“你一直在追着我。为什么？”  
“那答案已经不重要了。”绮礼回答。卫宫切嗣和你根本不一样。那声音仍然振动着他的耳膜，“只是……我曾经相信你能给我答案。”  
切嗣居然被这句话呛得笑了出来。  
“这太可笑了。——你不适合说谎，言峰绮礼。”  
绮礼静静地注视着他。随你怎么想都好。  
“你为什么来这儿？”  
“和你没关系。”切嗣迅速恢复了距离感。  
绮礼加深了微笑：“为了你的养子，对吧？”  
切嗣的目光几乎要刺穿他：“离他远点。”  
绮礼觉得为这个去翻文件也值得了：“当父亲的感觉不错？哦，我都快忘记你还有一个女儿。怎么，艾因兹贝伦把你扫地出门了？还是，那个小人造人已经死了？”

5.

切嗣所有的噩梦都以冬日森林开始或结束。在茫茫的、仿佛没有尽头的雪白之中，他走着，一场永无尽头的流徙。他会被那些雪压倒，被影子吞没，弃置在人造人的墓地：那里无数的肢体扭曲纠缠，在严寒下从不腐烂，无数红宝石一样眼睛朝他投来谴责和憎恨的目光。  
爱丽不在那里，但伊利亚总在那里。他哭出来的时候才发现手指仍掐着女儿纤细脖颈，像拈住一朵破碎的百合花。然后他会听见有个声音——无数个声音——在他身后大笑着。  
他冷汗淋漓醒来，知道时间已经不多了。他必须毁掉圣杯，必须找回伊利亚——必须让士郎健康地成长起来。但当他时日无多的时候，他只能先选择最重要的事情去做。  
即使他不愿意，卫宫切嗣也依然会那样选择。  
他盯着空无一物的天花板许久，直到熹微晨光透进房间才爬了起来。

早餐是他准备的：牛奶拿出来，面包放进烤面包机，还煎了两个歪歪扭扭蛋黄破掉的鸡蛋。自打士郎开始拿起锅铲，似乎切嗣就没再获得过接近厨房的权利，好像他会把一切搞砸一样。但那么长时间他毕竟也过来了并且没有饿死。但是当被孩子鄙视的老爹并不是那么差的事情，他宁愿看到士郎抱怨他的糟糕手艺，或者毫不吝啬地夸奖士郎的每道菜肴——有时候，切嗣甚至觉得，这就是自己唯一能为士郎做到的事情了。  
除了给他讲那些大半编造的故事之外。  
士郎推开了起居室的门：“——老爹？你今天起得好早。”  
“时差倒过来了，偶尔也该让我做一次饭嘛。”切嗣将面包和鸡蛋装在盘子里端了过去，“刷了牙就过来吃饭吧。”  
士郎小步跑到桌子前面坐下。相比有米饭、蔬菜和味增汤的日式早餐而言，这顿早饭几乎是寒酸了，不过士郎还是蛮高兴的样子（切嗣忽略了“看到厨房安然无恙”这个选项），对着忘记放盐的煎蛋也大口吃了下去。  
“一会儿我们去看内山医生。”切嗣注意到士郎的动作僵硬了一下，“别担心。就是一次简单的回访。你还记得内山医生吗？”  
“记得。”士郎小声说。  
“一开始你也讨厌去那里。不过内山医生有不少玩具——后来你和我说过。那听起来不是挺棒的吗？”  
士郎鼓起脸颊：“我现在已经不玩玩具了。”  
切嗣笑了：“那就和内山医生聊聊天吧。他可很想你呢。”  
士郎点了点头。  
然后他们穿上外套——现在的冬木仍然还有些冷——像最开始一样手拉着手走过长长街道去那家诊所。深山町的道路总是空空荡荡，路边早樱仍含苞待放，早晨的太阳明亮，却不带温度。  
在走进诊所之前士郎忽然停下了脚步。切嗣蹲下身：“怎么了，士郎？”  
“……我……是不是真的有什么问题？”  
士郎极小声地说。  
切嗣伸手揉了揉他的头发。  
“士郎没有任何问题。和内山医生聊聊而已……别在意。”  
他自己都听出了那谎言背后的巨大空洞。

留士郎和心理医师在一起，切嗣回到那间已经熟悉的等待室。他知道按理说他可以去买个咖啡或者抽支烟什么的，但也许士郎会有什么问题，也许。他不想承认自己的疲惫和恐慌，不想承认自己比想象中还要脆弱。  
也许比起士郎，他才是应该和医生谈话的那个。但是切嗣从来没相信过这种东西，就像他没相信过忏悔一样。有些人会在最后痛哭流涕地跪伏在神明面前——切嗣知道不少佣兵都是那样，但切嗣不会。他早就知道，从那个大火照亮了半边天空的夜晚就知道，没有所谓的神明和救赎，一切都必须靠自己的手去取得——抑或杀掉。  
熟悉的耳鸣又回来了。他短暂闭上眼睛，脑海中不知为何掠过上周在街上遇到的那个神父。  
不开玩笑，如果要对那个神父忏悔还不如给他头上一枪算了——  
正这么想着的时候，等待室的门打开了。  
站在那里的正是言峰绮礼。

“——还是，那个小人造人已经死了？”  
切嗣用尽了全身的力量才控制着自己不要扑过那张茶几给言峰绮礼脸上来个几拳。他心知肚明自己光靠肉搏无法占到任何便宜——即使这男人正在千方百计挑衅他。  
简直就和幼儿园的小孩没什么两样。  
“我不知道你是怎么回来的。”切嗣听见自己说，“——但我既然能杀了你一次就能杀你第二次。”  
“别这么大火气。”言峰绮礼又挂起那抹不知从何处学来的虚伪笑容，“我们现在并没有厮杀的理由，相反，我们是唯二的幸存者——我以为这给了我们不少共同的话题。”  
切嗣强迫自己放松下来——如果言峰绮礼想要这虚伪的和平的话，卫宫切嗣自然可以配合。但是他仍然硬邦邦地说：  
“我看不出来我们有什么共同话题。”  
绮礼现在显得相当自在了，也许这一年来担任神父真的给了他不少锻炼口才的机会：  
“真的没有吗？说真的，你不觉得眼下情况相当吊诡——我们竟然在这里等待，而非坐在医生面前。”  
“你相信医生？”切嗣讽刺着。  
“我相信疯狂。”绮礼低沉声音宛如从深渊底部攀升上来。他的眼睛似乎在说着：我从一开始就在里面。你也一样。  
切嗣手指紧紧扣进手心。他想要反驳，但吐出的只有苍白反驳：  
“我没有疯。”  
“你听说过西西弗斯的神话吗？”言峰绮礼看似转换话题，目光却仍步步进逼。  
“我对神话没有兴趣。”  
“真可惜。有人说他是最为聪明和谨慎的凡人，可惜，因为某桩罪行——那是什么并不重要，他被判处了这样的刑罚：将一块巨石推上山顶，但一旦他接近山顶，那巨石就会重新滚落下来。于是，日复一日——他做着无望的苦役，永远没有尽头的苦役。这个神话唯一让人费解的是：即使被断绝了一切希望，西西弗斯仍然在推动那块巨石。为何他不会放弃呢？为何他选择并无意义的重复？为何他选择这种荒诞和疯狂？”  
切嗣强迫自己直面男人狂热的目光。  
“这只是个神话。你想得太多了。”  
“有人说那是因为西西弗斯仍然有不能放弃之物。只要他热爱着什么——只要人类祈求着什么。”绮礼放低了声音，“就必须投身于无尽的疯狂。”  
切嗣忽然打了个冷战。纠缠不去的耳鸣忽然轰响起来，平凡世界蒙上不祥的阴影，无数苍白无血色的手从混沌中伸出拉住了他。  
必须  
“我曾经对你失望过。我不敢相信你竟然期盼着那么轻易的东西。我不敢相信你竟然屈从于那么平庸的理想。我憎恨你夺走我唯一的希望——我曾经憎恨过你，卫宫切嗣。”  
毁掉圣杯  
“但是我现在终于明白了。”从深渊的另一头，男人露出了森森的笑容，“我们都面对着那块巨石。我们曾经试着推动它——但现在它已经重新滚落。  
“问题只是，你还会选择疯狂吗？再一次——”  
我想要成为——  
门在那一刻打开了。  
“卫宫先生？”护士走了进来，“医生也想要咨询一下您的意见。您方便过来吗？”  
“当然。”  
切嗣回答，觉得声音无比陌生。他站起来，才发现冷汗已经湿透后背衬衫，但他还是无视了身后男人的目光。  
言峰绮礼仍在笑着。他不用回头都知道。

6.

“卫宫先生，好久不见。”带着黑框眼镜的心理医生对着长沙发比了个请坐手势，“我已经让护士带士郎出去玩了。我觉得，下面的这些话最好还是不要让孩子听到比较好。”  
切嗣坐下去——后背却依然僵硬：“您的意思是——”  
“不，不。请您不用担心，士郎并没有什么严重的问题。”心理医生点了点桌上的病例，“您知道现在这个社会，完全没有心理问题的人才是不正常的人吗？……当然，我能理解您的担心。士郎毕竟遇到过那样的事情，但总体来看，他的PTSD症状基本已经消失了。”  
“您指失语症状。”  
“是的。从语言运用来看，士郎虽然不算健谈的类型，但绝对在正常范围之内。此外的……认知问题。”内山医生停顿了一下，似乎是思考着怎么继续把话题继续下去，“——我能请问您，您是为何决定让士郎再次接受心理咨询呢？”  
切嗣沉默了片刻：“我注意到这孩子总是将别人放在自己前面。”  
“嗯……”  
内山医生只发出了一个意义不明的单音，切嗣继续说了下去：“他的班主任告诉我，在士郎的学校里发生了一起欺凌事件。这孩子选择了挺身而出……就好像自己不会受到任何伤害那样。这样的事情之前也有过。他从来不在意自己的事情。即使生病了他也在担心别人……这孩子爱所有人，帮助所有人……只除了自己。”  
“我理解您的心情，卫宫先生。”内山医生笑了笑，摘下了眼镜，双手交叉放在桌上，“这也许是一种异常认知……但是，我没有办法帮助他。”  
切嗣几乎是瞪着他了。  
但内山医生仍然一脸平静：“我并不是说心理咨询毫无作用。我们具有专业知识，我们能通过对话了解人们的心结——包括孩子们的心结。但是，解开那心结必须靠人们自己。在士郎的年纪，我们的介入只会让增长他的焦虑……只有家人才能真正地帮助他走出那事件的阴影。只有爱才能教会爱，卫宫先生。”  
切嗣沉默了片刻，才露出个苦笑：“我可真是个不成功的父亲啊。”  
“我可不相信。只是，您的儿子传染了您的那种顽固罢了。”  
切嗣无奈地摇了摇头。时日无多，他听见自己体内时针这么说着，又倒退了一格。  
可他仍是问了：  
“……您觉得还来得及吗？”  
“卫宫先生，那永远也不会晚的。”内山医生令人宽慰地笑着。

他回到等待室里的时候看见士郎正和护士一起玩着积木。——言峰绮礼并不在那里，他注意到这点，松了口气。  
“老爹！”士郎跳了起来，一溜烟地冲了过去，“医生说我没有问题，是真的。”  
“当然。和我说的那样，内山先生只是想见你，和你聊聊天。”他伸手将士郎抱在怀里，——八岁的男孩已经相当重了，但他仍是稳稳地抱着他，“护士小姐，多谢您陪着他。”  
“这没什么的。士郎，要听爸爸的话啊。”  
“嗯！”士郎高兴地点了点头。切嗣又紧紧地抱了他一下才将他放下来：“来，我们回家，和护士姐姐说再见。”  
“再见！”士郎彬彬有礼地挥着手，然后拉住了父亲的手。  
在他们走出等待室的门口之时，切嗣看到了言峰绮礼正搀扶着一位女性从走廊里走了出来。  
他们的目光短暂在空中交错。  
然后切嗣转开了视线：“……士郎，今天去吃汉堡吧。”  
“哎，真的可以吗？”  
“当然啰。老爹也很想吃呢。”  
“……我还以为只有小孩子喜欢呢……”  
说笑着，他带着士郎走出了诊所。天空很蓝，阳光如此灿烂以至于他必须眯起眼睛。士郎的手仍在他手心里：温热的，小小的。  
到了最后，我也只能是个不称职的父亲。如果我还有什么能给你的，就都拿去吧，因为那实在是太少了。  
他责备着自己的无能，更紧地握住孩子的手，走进初春的阳光里。

7.

言峰绮礼并没在等待室里待很久就也被医生请了过去。和通常情况不同——这次是葵要求他进来的。  
偌大诊疗室中，披着墨绿色披肩的女人显得如此瘦弱，如一抹将要消失的幻影。她伸手按住胸口，抬起头，看着面前的医生和言峰绮礼：  
“我的丈夫，是否已经过世了？”  
“您为何会这么想呢？”医生温和道，丝毫不带逼迫。  
“我没办法把记忆理清。”那个温柔的妻子假象仿佛从远坂葵身上脱离了下去。现在她是犹疑、不确定和痛苦，一抹徘徊在清醒和谵妄的分界线上的残影：“我知道有些事情发生了。有时候我能看到时臣，有时候他不在。有人告诉我他在英国。但我知道我已经很久没有见过他了，我查了日历，我记下日期，我心里有个声音告诉我一切都完了。”  
医生看了绮礼一眼，像是对治疗的进展感到满意。  
“这是您在恢复的证据，远坂太太。”  
葵瑟缩着。她紧紧捉住胸口的衣衫，低下头，像是被逼近绝境的小兽。第一次——绮礼在这个女人身上发现了美。  
“那么这是真的了。”  
“我们的治疗起到了初步的效果。这并不简单，但您会缓慢地恢复的，从病例上来看——”  
葵忽然抬起了头。那目光明亮而狂热——甚至绮礼也为此打了个冷战。  
“不。不要再治疗我——也请不要给我药物。”  
“远坂太太？”  
“我不想要这个现实。在时臣离开的那一刻，我就已经死了。”葵说着，浑然不知泪水滚下了她的面颊，“我不是真正的‘远坂’，我没有他们的强韧……我已经把自己分成了两半，这剩下的半个我，我再也不能让它完整了。”  
无视于还想要抗议什么的医生，绮礼越了过去直接面对着葵：  
“——你想要什么？”  
“我不能继续连累凛。这件事我只能拜托你了，绮礼君。请将我送走吧。”  
那和绮礼计划的一样。  
只是，当它如此轻易地落到手里的时候——一阵强烈的空虚席卷了他。

在和医生商定了种种细节之后，他搀着葵走了出来。刚才的清醒昙花一现，她现在又开始念叨着回家做晚饭之类的妄语了。  
但她是自愿登上愚人之船的。  
绮礼认识到这一点。啊，在这点上远坂葵没有辜负她所获取的姓氏：他们从来不会满足绮礼对于痛苦的索求——就连远坂时臣临死之前，也只留下了茫然无知的表情，即使他正面对着自己信任之人的背叛。而今天凛又能给他什么呢？她会抱着自己已经丧失了的母亲，把缅怀的眼泪流进腹中而绝不会对他表露一毫。  
她不会怀疑葵会自己放弃。她甚至也不会给绮礼更多的仇恨。  
无趣的孩子。无趣的女人。  
这世界终究只是琐细、庸常、幸福，一摊温热的清水，永远，永远也无法填满绮礼渴望着狱火的心。他行走在这日常的泥沼里，看见了正牵着孩子从自己面前走过的卫宫切嗣。  
他们的目光短暂在空中交错而过。然后男人就掉头离开——一如之前的每一次一样。  
言峰绮礼站在原地。  
他甚至不知道自己正在微笑，就如同在荒芜的平原上听见了第一朵花盛开的声音。

你会投身于疯狂吗？  
是的。我会自愿选择疯狂。

Ende.


End file.
